


The Truth

by gosascon



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/M, I love these old ducks, Scroldie, THEYRE CANON, They have a child, i love them sm, stfu, they deserve happiness, who told them they could actually do this to my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosascon/pseuds/gosascon
Summary: Goldie finally tells Scrooge absolutely everything.
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Ducktales fanfic I have written, so I would like to apologise in advance if the characters seem OOC in any way. It is quite difficult to write optimistic characters in a sad way. I'm hoping tho that the more fanfics I write on them, I will start to nail their character, so they wont be as OOC anymore.

"BECAUSE I WAS PREGNANT SCROOGE!" 

Everything in the mansion went silent. Almost painfully silent. The people listening to the argument from the other side of the door even stopped whispering amongst each other and either stared down or looked in shock at the others.

"Ye... what?" Scrooge McDuck stood back in shook. He definitely wasn't expecting something like this.

Goldie sighed. "I left you because... I was pregnant," she said a little more quietly.

There was a moment of silence until Scrooge gathered his thoughts.

"But... How?" He asked, looking at her straight in the eyes.

She scoffed. "Seriously? Well, when a mummy and daddy love each other very much, they-"

"No! I know how it happened!" He blushed, shouting at her while she just giggled back at him.

"I mean... we were stuck in the ice for 5 years..." he said, looking down.

"Oh. Well, I'm not entirely sure either. A couple days before that happened, I had been feeling sick for weeks! So I went down to Dawson and asked the doctor about it. I was going to tell you the next day but you were mad at me for being gone for so long, so I just never got round to it. Next thing you know, I was staring at your stupid face for 5 years." Goldie explained, putting her hand on her hip. 

"But how did it survive?"

"I don't know the answer to everything Scrooge! Like, how did we survive? The ice probably preserved the child as well as us!" Goldie shouted again, crossing her arms and turning away from him in a puff.

On the other side of the door, Donald, Della and Mrs Beakley were listening in on the conversation. Mrs Beakley had a stern look on her face, while Donald was trying his best to get Della to shut up. 

"What are they saying? Have they stopped talking?" Della questioned, in the quietest voice she could muster. Donald just shushed her, trying to cover her beak to get her to stop talking.

"Della! Keep it down!" he whisper-shouted at his sister.

"I'm sorry! This is just exciting. We haven't had an argument like this in the mansion for a long time," Della replied, trying to remove her brothers hand from her mouth.

"I know, right? Especially with Uncle Scrooge and Goldie, considering they're always giving each other goo goo eyes," a voice said.

"But what about when she tries to steal stuff from him. He gets pretty mad about that," said another voice.

"That is merely playful banter, dear Huebert."

The 3 adults turned around to see all 4 of the children squished against each other, trying to listen in on the argument going on on the other side of the door.

"Webby..." Mrs Beakley groaned at her granddaughter, disappointed at the fact that she is still awake at this time of night. Webby just nervously giggled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Kids! What are you doing awake?" Donald whisper-shouted, sounding a bit annoyed at the fact that their still awake and listening to a private conversation. 

"We just couldn't sleep! We could hear some of the shouting all the way from our room!" Dewey whisper-shouted back, crossing his arms.

"But this is a private conversation!" Donald retorted back, waving his arms in the air.

"Oh, so is that why you're listening in too?" Louie replied sarcastically, smirking. Della just laughed as quietly as she could and gave her youngest son a high-five. Donald groaned and moved his head back against the door to listen in on the conversation on the other side of the door.

Everyone stayed quiet once they heard voices again.

~~~~

"And... was it mine?" Scrooge asked nervously, quite afraid at what the answer would be.

"Uh, correction, is yours," Goldie replied, her hand up to prove her point.

"Is? You kept it?" Scrooge asked again surprised. This is definitely something he wasn't expecting. Goldie O'Gilt wasn't the type of person to have the word 'family' on her mind.

"Well... yes. When I got out the ice, I remembered that I never did tell you, so I thought it would be better to keep it that way and make it seem like it never happened. I wasn't sure what to do so I tried to get rid of it myself. I thought if I had told you after all these years, you'd be more mad at me than you've ever had been before." Goldie explained, reaching for her ponytail and playing with a bit of her hair.

Scrooge gasped, "You tried to get rid of it? Oh lass." He walked over and wrapped his arms around her for a hug. Goldie laid her forehead on his shoulder and returned the gesture by wrapping her own arms around his waist.

"I know I don't say this a lot, but I really am sorry. I just thought that I'd be on my own and wouldn't have been able to look after a baby at all. I never was really good with children anyway. Luckily, the girls at the Saloon convinced me to keep it, as they said I would never have an opportunity like this again," she lifted her head up from his shoulder and gave him a sad smile. 

"What happened after that?" He said softly, guiding her to the couch in the room. He had never seen this side of Goldie before. Scrooge knew that ever since he met her, that she was hiding the real her under some sort of mask, which made her seem a lot more stronger and that she can take care of herself and didn't need anyone else's help. Even though he is currently seeing her at her most vulnerable, he doesn't think she is weak or anything, he just thinks that telling him all of this stuff is making her even more stronger.

"I had the baby. I couldn't work for a month because I had to wait for them to hatch. It was driving me insane that I couldn't do anything! But when they hatched, I realised it was all worth it in the end," Goldie smiled, and reached into the back pocket of her jeans, pulling out her purse. She opened it up and took out a little picture, handing it to Scrooge.

Scrooge adjusted his glasses and looked at the picture. It was really old but you could still make it out. In it, was a little duckling wrapped up in blankets. The duckling had bright blue eyes and a tuft of golden blonde hair coming through where the blanket ended by the baby's head. There was also some hair coming down on the side of the baby's face and poofing out, resembling Scrooge's own hair that poofed on the side.

"We, Scroogey, had a baby girl. I called her Valarie. I always thought of it as a nice name, if I ever did have kids, but it apparently means brave, and I wanted something strong for our little girl, as she did come from both of us," Goldie stated, looking at the picture over Scrooge's shoulder, smiling.

Scrooge also smiled down at the picture and sighed, "She's beautiful."

"She was. The perfect mix of both of us. It felt weird to think it, but I actually loved her so much. I wanted her to stay like that forever. Unfortunately, she grew, but my goodness, she turned into a pretty young lady. I was so proud of myself," Goldie reached into her purse and pulled out another picture, this time, of an older girl, with the same blonde hair with poofy parts on the side, but much longer, and put in a bun on top of her head, with her fringe curling around her face, complimenting her features. She was wearing a long, pale pink dress with a floral pattern on it, that went off her shoulders. She had white gloves on her hands and was holding a parasol to shield herself from the sun.

Scrooge looked at the second picture in awe. "Bless me bagpipes, Goldie, you should be! I would've loved to be a part of her life."

Goldie rolled her eyes, "I said I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were so family oriented until now. If I had known you would've wanted to have a child with me, I would've told you sooner," Goldie said, turning away from Scrooge.

"Oh lass," Scrooge started while moving his hand up to cup one of Goldie's cheeks, "I would've dropped all the treasure in the world to be with ye," he smiled warmly. Goldie blushed and put her hand over Scrooge's.

Goldie quickly changed the subject by continuing to talk about Valarie.

"When she grew up and started talking, she developed some of your accent which drove me insane, cause then whenever she talked, all I could see in her was you, and thinking about you made me mad because of what I did," Goldie laughed, taking the pictures of Valarie back, and looking at them both, propping her elbows on her knees.

Scrooge saw Goldie give out a sad smile without her noticing. "I have a feeling there is something more to this."

Goldie put the pictures down and sighed, looking down. 

"About 12 years ago, I wanted to go search for this treasure. I insisted she didn't go with me, as she had something to take care of that was much more important than this treasure," Goldie started, but was interrupted by Scrooge.

"More important than treasure? Wow, I guess family life made you soft as well, O'Gilt," Scrooge laughed. Goldie smiled and elbowed him lightly in the side.

She continued, "After a while I finally said yes to her coming, but the trip to the treasure was too dangerous and..."

Goldie couldn't finish. Scrooge saw both of Goldie's hand ball into fists and he immediately knew what had happened to his beloved unknown daughter. 

Scrooge pulled her into yet another hug, and that was when Goldie's mask completely fell, and she started sobbing uncontrollably. Scrooge tried to reassure her as best as he could, saying that none of this was Goldie's fault.

On the other side or the door, the 3 adults were looking at each other in sadness.

"We could've had another cousin," Donald said to Della.

"All this time, I never knew she was going through so much," Mrs Beakley said.

"Yeah, aren't you like, always hard on her?" Della asked, crossing her arms.

"That is only because all she is ever trying to do is steal. I'm hard on her with good intentions. I didn't know she was going through so much!" Mrs Beakley whisper-shouted to the siblings, while Della just shook her head in disappointment, making Beakley roll her eyes.

"Hey!" A voice said, then Webby ran in front of her grandmother, pointing a finger at Della.

"My Grandma isn't a bad person! I'm sure if she knew Goldie was going through something like this, then she would be a bit more nicer to her. She's just trying to protect our family," Webby said to Della, hugging her grandmother in the process.

Beakley put a reassuring hand on Webby's back, telling her that she should stand down for now, while Della just smiled down at Webby in awe. 

"Thank you, uh, Webbigail, but I think I can fight my own battles," Mrs Beakley said.

"Why are you kids still awake?!" Donald whisper-shouted once again, making all the children giggle.

~~~~

Goldie had stopped crying, for now, but still hadn't let go of Scrooge.

He put his hands on both her cheeks and kissed her forehead, then wiped away any remaining tears with his thumbs.

"Here," Goldie said suddenly after a while, getting the picture of Valarie all grown up and giving it to Scrooge, "You keep it. You may not have known her but she was your daughter too."

Scrooge smiled at Goldie and took it from her. "I'll keep it forever."

"Besides, I have something better than a picture to remind us of our daughter," Goldie smirked, looking like she hadn't just been crying.

"What?" Scrooge asked, confused.

"Our granddaughter," Goldie said, chuckling at the shocked look on Scrooge's face. 

"So, you're telling me, you've not only kept my daughter from me, but my granddaughter?!" Scrooge asked, running a hand over his face, "I cannae believe that."

"What I can't believe is that you haven't noticed," Goldie said, getting her phone to show a picture.

"Her name is Dickie. She's currently in college, wanting to become a journalist," Goldie said, showing Scrooge a picture of a girl with short blonde hair. She looked to be about a young adult.

"She looks so young. How is that if you were pregnant back when we were in Dawson?" Scrooge asked, confused.

"Fountain of Youth. Valarie used it as well. She had fun getting into trouble with me," Goldie smirked at Scrooge.

"Aye, she's definitely your daughter then," Scrooge chuckled.

It went quiet for a while, while Scrooge looked at the picture of Dickie on Goldie's phone. She looked a lot like Valarie herself, and he could see a little bit of Goldie in her as well.

"I know you were never a part of Valarie's life, and trust me, if I could've introduced you both a bit earlier I would, but you could still meet Dickie. Ever since Valarie died, I've just felt so terrible, so Dickie has been living with me ever since. I even paid for her college tuition, but she said she would pay for everything else herself. She wants to learn and not rely on me all the time," Goldie smiled, looking at the phone and then up at Scrooge. 

Scrooge looked up and looked at Goldie. 

"I'd love to."

They both made eye contact and looked at each others lips, before closing the gap between them, with Goldie moving her arms around Scrooge's neck, and his arms resting on her hips, around her waist. 

'Maybe everything will be OK,' Goldie thought. 

'Everything will be OK.'

~~~~

"Guys, you have a cousin!"

"GO TO BED!"


End file.
